


(platonic) MCYT ONESHOTS

by orphan_account



Series: MCYT Oneshots woo DISCONTINUED [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, oneshots, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MCYT Oneshots*NO SHIPS, I WANT THIS TO BE ALL PLATONIC
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots woo DISCONTINUED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	(platonic) MCYT ONESHOTS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating a lot, writers block is getting to me, but don't worry I will update soon :D

ayo, sorry im not updating a lot

(writers block, am i right?)

SO I DECIDED TO DO ONESHOTS TO GET OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK

RULES:  
-I will not do ships, I want this to be fully platonic.  
-If I see any requests that want smut, ships, or anything else among those lines, the comment will be deleted.  
-This includes everyone from DSMP and I'll try and add others maybe  
-As long as the request is appropriate, I'll see what I can do.  
-at most, give some details to what you want for your request

THIS IS THE REQUESTING PAGE, PUT YOUR REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
